


snowy revenge

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 31daysotp, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, some pranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Jared starts the snowball fight. Jensen ends it.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Kudos: 50





	snowy revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

_Thwap!_

The snowball seems to come out of nowhere as Jensen is innocently going down to the mailbox to check the mail and hits him square in the back. He turns around to find the culprit and of course it’s Jared, doubled over and laughing at him. 

Before Jensen can even think of getting and packing some snow, another one hits him in the thigh, the freezing cold seeping through his thin pajama pants. 

“Oh, it’s ON,” Jensen calls out, clutching the mail tightly and running to chase Jared. Jared laughs and they race around for a bit before Jared basically picks him up and hauls him inside the house, pressing him up right inside the door. Jared kisses him – both of them laughing and panting and breathless. 

“Truce? I’m ready for a hot shower,” Jared says, pulling back and eyes twinkling.

“For now,” Jensen concedes. “Let me put this mail away and I’ll see you up there,” he says, swatting Jared’s ass as he jogs up the stairs. He puts the mail on the counter and runs outside in a flash to scoop up a snowball before popping it in the freezer for later. He did say the truce was temporary.

Jensen whistles to himself as he goes up the stairs, ready to join his boyfriend in the warm shower, the cold seeping into his bones it feels like.

A few hours later finds them getting ready for dinner and Jensen decides it’s the perfect time to strike. 

Jensen grabs the snowball he kept in the back of the freezer and leans close to Jared as he’s dancing and singing in the kitchen, stirring and sautéing to his hearts content. Jensen pecks Jared’s cheek and Jared smiles at him and Jensen is almost sorry for what he’s about to do. Almost. But, he has a reputation of winning to uphold and a promise he made. He quickly pulls at the neck of Jared’s shirt and drops the icy globe.

Jared screams and gasps at the same time and this time it’s Jensen who is laughing at the different kind of dancing as Jared tries to get all the ice out.

Jensen looks at him and grins. 

“Revenge is best served ice cold, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18: snow(ball)


End file.
